


It's too late for this shit

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is drunk, M/M, kuroko dgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friends place and I should call the cops but my dog likes you so????</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too late for this shit

Kuroko startles awake at the sudden sounds in his livingroom. He sits up immediately and notices Nigou must've run out there. He quietly sneaks to his bedroom door and peers down the hallway. He walks down the hall into the livingroom. There's a dark skinned, tall and muscular guy, very obviously drunk. He's sitting on the couch and Nigou is in his lap, licking his finger.

"Um.. Excuse me but, who are you?" Kuroko asks.

"Ehh? You're not Kagami." Aomine slurs. Kuroko raises his eyebrows. He shakes his head.

"Go to sleep. I'll deal with you in the morning." Kuroko rubs his eyes and goes back to bed. It's too late for this shit.


End file.
